


save me from the troubles of my own skin

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Self Confidence Issues, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>patrick sees a comment about his weight. joe, andy and pete are there to make him feel better, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	save me from the troubles of my own skin

**Author's Note:**

> second poly fob fic im on a streak  
> please comment and/or leave kudos if u liked it!

there are times when patrick decides to check videos of their own performances. he isn't sure on why he does it, but he's doing it right now.

the first ones are positive -- they always are. he half hopes those are all, even though he knows negativity will be there. it is always there.

_'patrick is getting fat again'_

he represses a sob. he doesn't know what was he expecting; the comnents about his weight had always been there, since day one. maybe he is gaining again, maybe he is as fat as before now.

he closes the tab on his phone and hides his face behind his hands. he feels terrible and he has never felt so disgusting.

"patrick?" he hears a voice outside the door. it's joe.

he sighs. "come in."

"how are you?" he asks, looking at patrick with something akin to adoration. patrick feels repulsive, and he shakes his head. "something wrong?" he questions as he sits in the hotel bed with him.

"i saw a comment on my weight," he says, his voice low and miserable. "i'm getting fat again." his belly sticks out, he's too chubby and he should go die.

you've been famous for over a decade, stumph, he reprimands himself. you should get over this.

but he knows he won't. he's been this self-conscious since early high school. he'd cry himself to sleep when he'd gain weight, and he tended to skip dinners from time to time. that is over now, but he's still pretty much self loathing and conscious.

joe gets up from the bed. "wait a second, 'trick. don't do anything, alright?"

patrick nods heavily. he isn't sure what is joe going to do, but when he comes back there are other two people with him. patrick's face lits up as pete and andy join him in the bed.

"joe told me you were feeling down," pete says as he kisses his cheek and hugs him. "you aren't gross or anything, babe. you're perfect just the way you are."

"but i'm fat --"

"who cares?" joe interrumpts him loudly. "only assholes care. we don't care at all. you're beautiful, 'trick, and we love you."

"that's right," andy mutters, smiling and placing a kiss on patrick's lips. "we love you so much."

"cuddle pit!" pete suddenly exclaims, and his stomach is soon pressed against the youngest boy's back and joe is in front of patrick. andy hugs joe from behind, smiling from ear to ear. "you're beautiful," pete says, kissing patrick again.

patrick can't help but think he's the luckiest person in the world. 


End file.
